Old friend
by Bellofarfalla
Summary: A phone call from an old friend lands Stefan in a world of trouble with his older brother. Warning: Spanking.


Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. They belong to their respective owner.

Warning: This story contains SPANKING and SWEARING.

A/N: This is my first story and I was inspired to write it after re-reading boycrazy30008's TVD fics for a millionth time. I encourage you guys to read them because they are crazy good. English is not my native language, I wrote this in hurry, this is unbetaed; are my excuses for any grammar errors or typos in this story. Let me know and I'll fix them. I'm a little worried about the spanking scenes. I hope they are up to the mark.

Life sucked for the younger Salvatore because he was in deep trouble with his brother who did not know about his whereabouts…yet. Stefan knew that it was only a matter of time before Damon sought him out, saved him and then killed him or maybe he was just waiting for Stefan to accept his doomed fate and walk in the lion's den by himself on his own feet. His brother was known to be a sadistic bastard! But Damon did not know about the predicament he was in right now and maybe he never would! He was now regretting all the decisions he had made the previous day as they all had come back to bite him in the ass.

It all started when an old friend called him. Alessia and Stefan had known each other for over a century since the time when Alessia had helped him in dealing with the emotional turmoil of losing his brother. She had been successful in making him feel alive-ish dead again to an extent because he could never get over the pain of letting go of his protector and savior. Damon meant everything to him because due to his mother's illness and father's attitude, Stefan could only rely on Damon for guidance and he had never let him down until now. He was the only parent and disciplinarian in Stefan's life since he was a baby. Damon had taught him everything, from literature to girls; Stefan's firsts had been shared with Damon. So even after decades of anger, he forgave his brother when he strolled back into his life and accepted him with open arms but with that warm welcome also arrived the concept of boundaries and consequences. Both brothers were ready to let go of the past so they easily fell back in the same routine.

The phone call brought back all the memories of Alessia and her devil-may-care and I'm-invincible-because-I'm-a-vampire attitude. Damon had met her once and instantly disliked her because she was wild and careless and he did not want to lose his brother due to this behavior because that seemed inevitable if Stefan spent more time in her company but he also felt guilty because she was the one who had pulled Stefan back into life after he acted like a SOB and left him; he did not want his brother to lose her. He gave his brother a lot of leeway when it came to her but had promised an ass kicking of epic proportions if he participated in one of the hare brained stunts she seemed to pull every day. Apparently Stefan had realized the truth too so he always took complete advantage of this hesitation on his brother's part.

Stefan had answered the call after seeing a strange number on the screen and was pleasantly surprised to hear Alessia or Sia's voice as this was what she liked to be called.

A: Hey stranger, long time no see!

S: Sia! How are you? It is so nice to hear from you. Where have you been?

A: Everywhere, nowhere. I wanted to come to Mystic Falls but your brother's hostile glares, threats and muttered cursing is too much to handle.

S: Tell me about it!

A: So, ummm I kinda wanted to ask for a favor…

S: Knowing you, I will only agree after I know what it is.

A: I have pissed off a couple of vampire hunters and they are after me. I was on the run, I wish I could seek advice from Katherine on that matter since she ran for 500 years but it is not possible. I did not want to bother you but you are my last resort and I really need you to help me!

S: What happened? I don't understand! You were on the run? And I'm sure you can deal with a couple of hunters on your own too.

A: They are not average hunters. My daylight necklace is in their possession and they have got me cornered in my house. I can't get out because I'm bound by a spell and my blood supply is running out. Their blood is laced with vervain by the way. I don't know how the situation got so out of hand but I really need your help.

S: Oh! This is really bad. I'm on my way. You still are in that same town right?

A: Yeah! Keep yourself save. I hope to see you after you have killed those idiotic lunatics.

S: Yeah! Just don't do anything stupid. Alright?

A: Sure. Bye.

S: Bye.

As soon as he disconnected the call, he threw a couple of shirts, jeans and other necessities in a bag like animal blood bottles and called the air port to get a ticket because he wanted to make his arrival as conspicuous as possible. His plan was to act like a complete stranger and distract the hunters so they let their guard down, then he could kill them and ask a witch friend to release Sia from the spell. Stefan knew that this plan had many flaws and any stupid mistake could lead to a stake driven through his heart. Damon was going to do everything in his power to bring him back from the other side and blister his butt if that happened.

On his way out, his path was suddenly blocked by Damon.

"Going somewhere baby bro?" He asked with a smirk.

Damn it! He was going to call Damon after reaching the air port and feed him some white lies to get him off his ass but now he had to do some quick thinking on his feet.

His train of thought was interrupted as Damon whirled him around to deliver two dozen hard swats to his back side. He was pushed forward with the force and a few tears slipped from his eyes.

"What the hell Damon!" He yelled after he was released as abruptly as he was caught.

Apparently it was a bad idea because his ass was further assaulted with five more swats from his big brother's hand.

"Don't take that tone with me! I gave you those swats because you oh-so obviously were gonna lie to me."

"I was not…"

Before Stefan realized what was happening, He was over Damon's knee with his brother's hand raining down swats on his bare butt relentlessly. Tears started streaming down his face because Damon was not holding back and was using full vampire strength which was no match for Stefan's animal diet weak strength.

"Are you ready to tell me the truth Stef because you know that I can carry this all night long if I have to."

Stefan choked on his breath and then stuttered out. "O…Ok. Just let me up".

Damon delivered a few more swats to his sit spots and before he could protest, Stefan was lifted up and made to sit on the couch while Damon towered above him with his arm crossed and stance intimidating.

"I received a call from Sia. She needs my help. A couple of hunters have locked her up in her house."

"I already knew that. I entered the house when you were busy in exchanging pleasantries with her and could not help but overhear the whole conversation as this is the perk of being a vampire".

"You could have just told me that instead of hitting me brutally." Stefan grumbled.

"Oh little boy, I did not hit you; I spanked you which you deserved and you have not seen brutal yet but I promise that you would if you pursue this plan".

"But Damon, she needs…"

"I don't care that she needs you. I owed her for over a century for helping you out of that dark phase and it is time to repay the favor. I will call a couple of vampires who take great pleasure in killing hunters. You will stay here and that is my final decision. Don't test me on this or you'll regret it".

Stefan just bowed his head and mumbled a Yes Damon because that was what his asshole of a brother expected but he had no intention of listening to him. He fully intended to go out and help Sia after Damon had left for a council meeting.

"Good. Now drink a cup of blood and go to sleep. I'm going to a council meeting".

Stefan swallowed the retort on being treated like a kid and just followed his brother's orders and after drinking blood retired to his room anxiously waiting for Damon's departure.

Damon left after an hour after making some calls about Sia. Stefan quickly scrambled out of his bed, picked his already made bag and went out, glad that his booked flight was going to leave in another hour. His destination was actually a small town named Brook Foret. It was a pretty secluded area surrounded by a vast forest. He reached there after 1.5 hours and quickly tried to help Sia. He recognized her away from the civilization house immediately upon seeing it. He acted like one of her preys and after locating the hunters who had actually camped a couple of miles away from house, walked towards them and allowed a mask of confusion and uncertainty to come over his face.

"Hi, I'm Jack Colins. A girl gave me the address of her place and told me that it was situated in the forest but I can't find it. Could you help me?"

"Sure! I am Luke Braden, I'm camping here with my brother Simon."

The shorter man of the two extended his hand and Stefan vigorously raised his hand to shake it thinking that Sia was losing her touch. This was easy, 'suspiciously' easy and he was right! As soon as their hands met, his was burned badly. That bastard's hand was soaked in vervain and before Stefan could react, the taller man drove a stake through his stomach and quickly tied him up. Stefan groaned in pain and tried to take it out but the stake was soaked in vervain too. Did they own a single thing that was safe from vervain? Apparently not.

He was dragged to Sia's house despite his efforts. He really should consider Damon's offer to show him how to feed on humans without losing control. This was getting to the point of being ridiculously easy. The man named Simon opened the door, quickly threw him in and then locked it. Sia had appeared there in a blur but was obviously not able to step out of the house and hurt the hunters. Great! Both of them were now trapped.

After greeting him, Sia tried to take out the stake but she too was burned badly.

"Oh shit Stefan! Vervain!"

"I know. Just, can you bear it for a few moments? I think that we should hold it together and pull it out".

"OK…Lets try."

They both grasped it and quickly ripped it out swearing like a sailor all along.

"Thanks Si" Stefan managed to get out after getting control of himself.

"No problem. Hon, you had to suffer like this for me. Thank God, these robes are not vervain soaked, let me untie them".

Sia quickly released Stefan and they both went to sit in the living room. Stefan did not know anything about what was going to happen in the future.

**THE** **VAMPIRE DIARIES…THE VAMPIRE DIARIES…THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

All Stefan and Sia could do now was wait but they did not have to do that for long as after five and a half hours, the door to the house was slammed open and Damon appeared in the living room looking thunderous. Stefan then saw the vampire, others were afraid of. Damon grabbed Stefan's arm in a bruising grip and quickly checked his body for injuries but his hands and stomach were healed completely. After becoming satisfied, Damon sat on the love seat and threw him over his knee and tugged his jeans and boxers down. Stefan blushed as Sia was present in the same room but she quickly left, leaving Stefan completely at the mercy of his big brother which Damon did not show.

He cut off all the protests that were on Stefan's tongue with a firm swat and instead a yelp came out of his baby brother's mouth which was soon followed by others as Damon rained down swats on his bottom with no intention of stopping. Stefan's backside stung horribly and after a few moments that stung morphed into awful unbearable burn and he let loose his first sob. Surprisingly, Damon was not deterred in the least as he continued at the same pace. Stefan immediately realized how angry his brother was and when pain became too much, he started crying in earnest. At that point, Damon slowed down and tipped him forward to deliver hard swats to his sensitive sit spots; after which he stopped. Instead of comforting his brother as usual, Damon hauled him up forcefully and made him stand up along with him.

"Say goodbye to Sia because you are not going to see her for a long time", said Damon sternly.

Stefan had not yet stopped crying, he was tired, emotional and Damon had not yet forgiven him but Damon's shout of MOVE IT made him jump and he quickly went out trying to calm himself all along. He stood outside the house and sniffed a few times after tears had stopped overflowing down his face. He saw his reflection in the pure water of a stream nearby. He was an utter mess, tear tracks had stained his face, his eyes were glassy, red and puffy, his lower lip was wobbly and a few stray tears were still finding their way down his face.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm so sorry! Damon is an ass." Stefan turned around to face Sia; she was shocked to see his face.

"I'm fine". He tried to smile but failed miserably and instead it came out as a grimace. "You should run though before Damon decides to kill you".

He was taken aback at hearing his brother's voice from behind him. "He is right! Run! Run far away and never show me your face near Stefan again if you know what it is best for you."

Sia growled and tried to lunge at Damon but Stefan stopped her and convinced her to go inside her house. After one last loathing stare at Damon, she disappeared in a blur.

Damon threw a water bottle at Stefan after rummaging for it in his bag and asked him to clean his face and then told him that their flight was leaving in 2 hours so they better get to the airport. Stefan was silent during the trek out to the civilization. They hailed a cab and reached the airport. It was difficult for Stefan to stay still but Damon's sharp and low warning elicited a whimper as a response and Stefan tried to lessen his squirming and wiggling. The time in the plane was hell for him too; Damon had barely spoken a word to him apart from a few barked orders.

He sighed in relief when they reached the Salvatore mansion but it was short lived as Damon dragged him by his ear to the living room and threw him on the couch which further ignited the throbbing pain in his backside and he yelped.

"You are grounded for 6 weeks. That means that you will only be going to school and then come back home. You will not use your cell phone at home nor will you meet with any of your friends. Furthermore, from now on since I can't trust you alone, you will remain in my sight all the time until further notice. Do you understand?"

"Yes Damon".

"Good! Now go stand in the corner"

"But…"

"Do as I say Stefan for once in your lifetime!"

"Damon, I am sorry" Stefan whimpered, he wanted his big brother to comfort him, not yell at him and punish him further". His eyes were glistening with unshed tears and he looked like a kicked puppy; that sight made Damon's heart melt and his anger evaporated. He was being really strict and harsh with Stefan because he wanted him to understand the gravity of the situation. If Damon had not returned from the meeting early and found the mansion empty; if his friends had not arrived for his help at time and killed the hunters from a distance with a gun of all things; if Bonnie had not succeeded in her locating spell or the spell to free Stefan from the house; his life would have turned into a nightmare because his baby brother was the sole reason of his existence.

"OK". Damon acquiesced. He opened his arms and Stefan all but jumped into them. They hugged for a few moments and then Damon untangled himself to glare at Stefan again. "If you ever pull this kind of stunt again, I'll make this punishment seem like a walk in the park". Stefan just dropped his head and nodded in Damon's chest. He grabbed a fistful of Damon's shirt and held on to it for dear life. Damon carried him to his bedroom, laid him in the bed and covered him with a blanket. He asked Stefan to sleep while he remained awake and watched his brother like a guard while running his hand through his younger brother's hair; happy to have him safe, secure and sound.

A/N2: I hope you liked the story. Please let me know about your reaction in the reviews.


End file.
